


Beyond my reach.

by Bambiina, Kaiatonic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Boys In Love, Break Up, Falling In Love, Galaxy Garrison, Gay Sex, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), POV Multiple, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambiina/pseuds/Bambiina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiatonic/pseuds/Kaiatonic
Summary: Keith hasn't had an easy life. From losing his family to being shoved in foster care he needed a change, and the Galaxy Garrison was the change that he needed or so he thinks. Can he make friends, avoid enemies and fall in love all while dealing with his training to become a great pilot?





	1. A fresh start

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind in this story:   
> Keith, Lance & Hunk are 18, Pidge 17, Shiro 22, Adam & Matt 23.   
> enjoy~

Keith POV:

  
When Keith was two his mother left. Never in his life receiving a reason why.

  
When he turned twelve his father had given him a strange yet weirdly cool knife that had belonged to his mother. Only a few months afterwards his father passed away and he was shoved into the foster care system. Bouncing from house to house he finally got a foster family who were happy to keep him who had a son the same age as him.

  
At fifteen he realised he hated the way the family treated him as their own little personal slave and he started acting out. Getting into fights, skipping school, you name is and Keith had done it. His home life and school life were in shambles and he felt as alone as the day his dad died. No Family and no friends.

His seventeenth birthday his foster brother outed him for being gay by reading through his diary and his daily treatment of being a freak and an outcast got worse.

  
When he turned eighteen and punched his foster brother he'd had enough.

The day Keith decided to sign up for the Galaxy Garrison he had two things in mind. One was to get as far away from his foster family as he could, the second was to travel to the stars. He had always looked up at the stars and thought that they were beautiful.  
When he got accepted he thought it may have been a cruel joke that his foster brother had played on him, but once he realised that it in-fact wasn't he was bouncing off the walls.  
This was it, his fresh start, his freedom.

Packing the few belongings he had in his tiny cupboard of a room up, he took a moment to study the room fully. The way the light flickered every few minutes, the sound of the floorboards creaking when he took a step and the bed. Tiny piece of shit wasn't what Keith would use to completely describe how uncomfortable it was, but never the less that bed had some twisted sentimental value to him. He had cried his eyes out more times than he would care to admit in that bed, how he had longed for a real family, real friends and to be loved..oh how Keith longed to be loved.

Keith sighed. He finished bundling up his few remaining possessions in a backpack, making sure to check multiple times that his knife was in there. The knife itself wasn't too impressive aside from the oddity of the symbol carved near the handle, no it was more than that, it was the only reminder that he had once had a real family. He had always felt a connection to the mother he never knew in that knife, it was only when his father died that Keith began to truly wonder if there was any way of finding her, dead or alive. Right now it wasn't important. The man walked into the cramped bathroom adjacent to his room to splash some water on his face, before realising that he looked a down right mess.

Personal hygiene had always been important to Keith but after getting accepted into the Galaxy Garrison he had been too busy to worry about his appearance, instead using all his time to prepare all the necessary paperwork needed for his first day. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he wondered what it was about him that made people dislike him. Was it his small stature and irritable attitude? the way his raven hair seemed too long for a 'typical' male? maybe it was the fact that he was always the lone wolf type even when he didn't want to be? well yes. it was those things but so much more.  
"This needs to go" Keith mumbled to himself while letting his slim fingers run through the back of his hair which only stopped when he passed his shoulder blades.  
Grabbing a pair of scissors from the bathroom counter-top with his right hand and a chunk of the length of his hair with the left he started to chop, not paying much mind to how much he took off.

After a few minutes of evening it out and having a quick shave, he realised he finally looked presentable. His hair more the length of a mullet, not too short for his liking either.  
His blue-grey eyes, which almost looked purple at times, complimenting his pale completion and for once not looking like the eyes of a brooding zombie. It wasn't too much of a change but enough that Keith didn't look so...feminine or scruffy. Without a moment more to falter he walked back across the room to grab his belongings before hearing the taxi horn tooting indicating it was finally time to leave. A quick check of his pockets to make sure he had the necessities and he was running down the stairs and out the front door before anyone could say quiznak.  
It was no surprise to Keith that his foster family didn't say anything to him as he left, he hated them as much as they hated him. Hoping into the backseat of the taxi and only ever so slightly glancing at the dingy old house he had just exited from, it felt like he couldn't say 'Garrison entrance' quick enough before the taxi started to pull out and take Keith to his new home.

 

Arriving at the main gate to the Galaxy Garrison base made Keiths jaw drop. This was it. his new home and it was.. well, huge.  
Paying the taxi driver and stepping out with his backpack made him feel like a new person. Feeling his nerves starting to build he took a deep breath before stepping forward one foot at a time to walk over the booth by the giant gate. "Name and I.D" a slightly sleep deprived solider asked as he walked up. Shoving his hand into his pocket he grabbed his wallet and shoved the I.D into the mans hand before clearing his throat to speak. "Kogane. Keith Kogane..Sir". After being cleared he was given back his I.D and the gates in-front of him opened. Stepping through he could see a group of about fifteen maybe twenty people around his age.

Walking up the first thing he noticed was a loud brown haired tanned boy talking to two other newbies like himself. One a bigger male, darker skinned with hair just as dark sporting a slightly out of place orange headband on and the other a very short lightly tanned girl, short light brunette hair, big glasses on who looked to be too young to be here. "All i'm saying Hunk is that no one can beat me, i have over 200 hours on the local flight simulator back at home!" the tanned boy only a few centimetres taller than Keith proclaimed. "I wouldn't jump the gun if i were you Lance, i have more background on how the Garrison actually runs because of my brother" The girl simply shrugged. "Oh shut it Pidge" the boy known as Lance winged. "Don't call me that! You know only family are allowed to call me that!" the younger female, who Keith would make sure not to call Pidge, complained as she hit Lance in the shoulder. "uh...guys? you're causing a scene and people are staring" Hunk, the quieter of the three mumbled while pointing at Keith.  
Lance and Pidge stopped arguing to look over at Keith and before he knew it Lance had run over to him with the biggest grin on his face. "Hey there! newbie! hows it hanging!" the boy almost screamed. "uh..hi?" Keith responded in what he could only imagined looked like shock written on his face. Sliding an arm over Keith's shoulders Lance continued.  
"It looks like to me you're alone and look like you could use a friend! well say no more I am here to save you fair maiden!". "Fair Maiden? what the fuck man get off me!" Keith nearly screamed while shoving Lance off him. "What did i say wrong?" Lance wondered "Wait....are you...not a girl?". Everyone surrounding them grew silent as all eyes watched them. Keith was ready to rip this guys head off but insisted he use his words instead of his fist for once. "I'm a guy asshole! I dont even look let alone sound like a woman! fuck off and leave me alone".

If someone dropped a pin everyone would've heard it with the deafening silence that filled the courtyard. It wasn't until two commanding officers appeared and coughed to get the attention of the cadets that the crowd turned away from the small group. Keith moved away from Lance, Hunk and Pidge and turned towards the men in-charge only to be taken back a little by one of them. Out of the two men it seemed to be the smaller one that did all the talking on what the new cadets would be doing from now on. He'd announced himself only as Adam. The man was around 5'11, small glasses with lightly tanned skin and hair that just seemed to flop around his face. He wasn't the one that caught Keith's' attention, oh no, it was the taller man next to him. If gods and goddesses existed this man would be among them is all he could think while staring at this beautiful specimen. Standing at 6'2 was this Adonis of a man. Aside from the unexpected bangs his black hair was cropped short at the back and suited him to a tee. His muscly arms, his seemingly perfectly chiselled body and his face.. oh man his face. His gorgeous eyes lit a fire within Keith even from the distance away and his smile made his legs feel wobbly. He. Was. Stunning. The small blush that started to form on Keith's face made the boy a bit anxious, worrying if anyone had seen it but everyone's' attention was on Adam and his colleague.

"Now before i continue i should introduce you to my colleague Takashi Shirogane. He will be your flight instructor in the coming months until your first set of assessments. Takashi, if you will?" Adam smiled. Clearing his throat he stepped forward and smiled a welcoming smile at the cadets. "Hello and welcome to the Galaxy Garrison, My name is Takashi Shirogane but please feel free to call me Shiro, everyone does. As Adam so kindly informed you all i will be your flight instructor but i will be more than that too. I am not only a colleague but a mentor and hopefully you'll see me as a friend. Feel free to talk to me about any concerns and queries you have. You've all come so far to be here today and this is the start of your new lives as cadets!" Shiro never once faltered in bringing that warm welcoming feeling to everyone and Keith instantly knew, that this man..this god, was going to change everything in his life.


	2. Ties and Bunkmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> This is my first input into this fic, i'm pretty excited!  
> Hopefully you guys enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it :)  
> Also! This is Shiro's POV

Shiro attempting to fix his tie in the mirror for what felt like the twentieth time, Deeping the crease in between his eyebrows from the damn piece of fabric not sitting right he jumped slightly at the light touch of arms wrapping around his shoulders stealing the fabric from in between his fingers gingerly. A light chuckle escaped the mouth of the offending hands, humming he looked at his reflection eyeing off the man peering over his shoulder as those fingers expertly worked the tie into something that looked a lot more like it should have than what Shiro had made of it. “After all this time Takashi, you still can’t tie your own tie.” Turning around feigning a pout he mumbled “Why would I need to learn when I have someone as talented in tying ties as you in my life?” watching the other roll his eyes under his thick framed glasses, Shiro leaned in placing a soft sweet kiss to his partners cheek, “Thank you Adam, just what would I do without you?” Adam hummed in approval of the affection, both noting the time on the nightstand Adam clasped Shiro’s shoulder picking off imaginary lint “Looks like it’s time to meet the newbies babe”. 

 

Shiro glanced quickly at Adam and back to the clearance after hearing some rowdy yelling and commotion eyes widening slightly looking at the largest group of new cadets he had ever seen when the yard suddenly dropped to silence, walking forward into the opening Adam cleared his throat with a cough to gather the attention of the new cadets. Shiro’s eyes scanned the area looking at all the new faces that he would eventually get to know and even possibly become friends with, as Adam introduced himself Shiro’s eyes stilled on a raven-haired boy, he swore their eyes had met the flash of purple? But it was so fleeting he couldn’t be sure, but the twitch and tingle of the tips of his fingers told him otherwise. Shaking his head and returning his attention to his partner, Adam introducing him to the cadets he took in a breath, speaking loudly and clearly the introduction he had practiced countless times in the mirror in hopes to calm not only his but the cadet’s nerves. 

 

Stepping back from the new cadets Shiro couldn't help but let go of the air he had been holding in for god knows how long. Turning to look at Adam he smiled a weary smile and whispered something that only the other man would be able to hear. "I get so nervous every time I do this, you always put me on the spot Adam even when you know I’ve practiced this 100 times." Shiro sighed. Chucking, Adam subtly winked at Shiro before quickly responding "I'll make it up to you after you have settled your new platoon of cadets, babe". This response wasn't one Shiro was expecting but made him grin and the tips of his ears bleed a bit pinker, all before turning his attention back to the fresh bunch of cadets. 

 

Shiro gave the cadets a few moments to gather their things before walking towards the sleeping quarters where the young men and women would call home for the next few years. Taking the lead walking side by side with Adam, he listened to the exciting chatter behind him of the cadets and thought back to when he first joined the Garrison himself.   
"Do you remember when we first joined Adam?" Shiro gleamed. "It felt a whole lot bigger than it does now" he continued. Adam gave Shiro a cock of his eyebrow and a quick laugh. "Maybe it doesn't feel as big now, Mister 'number one pilot'. You have smashed every record there is and yet now all they have you doing is looking after this bunch, easy life you have Takashi". Rolling his eyes, Shiro huffed having heard all this before shutting his mouth before his all too teasing boyfriend could continue.

 

The group continued to walk until they reached the barracks. Stopping to turn to the cadets Shiro whistled and got their undivided attention instantly. "Alright, now I know you must all be eager to commence training and learning all that you can but first we're going to get you settled in and for a few days and let you all become accustomed to your new lifestyle. Ladies if you head to the left and divide yourselves into pairs with whomever you'd like you may choose your own rooms and settle in, Gentlemen heading to the right if you will and start unpacking. Toilets and communal showers are just down the hall and the mess hall is just past that." taking a quick breather and glance over the group his eyes landed on a younger man currently telling a uncomfortable girl that his nickname was 'Tailor', Shiro shook his head and continued "And no, before you ask there will be no co-ed bunking and lights out is at 21:00 hours" A hand shot up into the air and Shiro nodded to let the cadet talk, taking note that this young female was not only hardly seen in the crowd but also a longtime family friend, Katie Holt, affectionately called Pidge only by the Holt's and Shiro himself. "Commander Shirogane, is there any chance in acquiring a room alone?" Pidge quietly asked. At this question Shiro noticed a head that had been down for quite some time perk up to look straight at him in anticipation. "Unfortunately, Pid-Miss Holt there is a perfectly even number of you female cadets to be paired off, however for the males there is one room that is big enough for three people which will leave one person for solo accommodation" Shiro says while eyeing the raven-haired male in the back. Pidge grumbles slightly before the females all walk off to their quarters while a few of boys stay in position. "Mr. Shirogane, Shiro Sir, my two brothers and I were hoping we could all share the big room if at all possible" one of the cadets yelled out and Shiro nodded before all the remaining boys ran off, all except one. Shiro turned to the slim raven-haired boy standing by himself and walked over to him. 

 

With a smile he looked over the younger cadet while noticing that he perhaps had a habit for wearing on his bottom lip. "Feeling anxious hm..?" "Keith. Keith Kogane Sir" the man barely whispered. "Well Mr. Kogane. May I call you Keith?" the man nods ever so slightly. "I may be making assumptions here, but I feel as though you would like the solo room if I am not mistaken?" Shiro raised an inquisitive brow at Keith. With a little slump of his shoulders and a slight sigh Keith nodded finally releasing his worn lip. Never failing to produce a smile Shiro nodded and let out a small chuckle. "It's all yours Keith, make yourself comfortable". With a quick thanks the raven-haired boy jogged off towards his new room. 

 

With the cadets all settling in Shiro and Adam had headed off towards their joint quarters only a few corridors away for a quick breather to organize the new schedules for the cadets, or that was what Shiro thought was going to happen.


End file.
